


Борьба с монстрами

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Борьба с монстрами

Кисточка оставляла за собой цветную линию — так, как было нужно. Уилл быстро обмакнул ее в уже мутную воду стакана и собрал несколько густых зеленых капель с листа, чтобы не испортить рисунок.

Бумага тоже была хорошей — купил в магазине «Все для рисования» последнюю пачку. Шершавая на ощупь, послушно впитывающая краску и воду, не тонкая, но и не сильно толстая.

Макс на рисунке отличалась от реальной, сидящей напротив, но не критично. Всему нужно было учиться.

— Не шевелись сейчас! Осталось еще чуть-чуть, — Уилл торопливо взглянул на рыжие, вьющиеся волосы, что спадали Макс на бледные веснушчатые плечи, и затем снова уткнулся в рисунок.

В подобные солнечные и жаркие дни хотелось рисовать чаще обычного. Забуриться под тень деревьев в парке, постелить тонкий плед, взятый из гаража и сидеть несколько часов над листом, не прерываясь.

Хорошо, что на сегодня у Макс не было никаких планов, и Уилл удачно перехватил ее в полдень.

— Ты говоришь так уже час, — усмехнулась она несерьезно. — Наши молочные коктейли превратились в теплый йогурт. Мерзость.

— Ладно, можешь пошевелиться и попить, я все равно уже почти закончил.

Она рассмеялась и потянулась с довольным стоном. 

Солнечная погода вообще действовала на Уилла лишь положительно — кроме жажды рисования появлялась еще жажда к общению. 

А еще — в жаркую погоду ему никогда не снились кошмары с чертовой изнанкой, которая неотступно следовала за ним даже после того, как Оди закрыла врата. Изнанка липко пробиралась в его сны в дождливые и ветреные ночи, и Уилл просыпался в холодном поту с бешеным сердцебиением.

Сейчас, когда летние каникулы в Хокинсе достигли зенита, и плюс тридцать пять висели в городе уже дней десять, если не больше, Уилл был доволен.

Макс отпила ванильный коктейль, сморщилась и вернулась в позу, в которой сидела последние полтора часа.

Уилл ловко придал Макс на рисунке яркости.

— Хочу научиться рисовать с натуры. Следующим помучаю Дастина. Или Лукаса. Кстати, они все еще у автоматов?

— До сих пор пытаются побить мой рекорд в Диг Даге, — улыбнулась она. — Нарисуй Майка или Джейн?  
Рука с зажатой между пальцами кистью чуть дрогнула, но Уилл даже и виду не подал: уверенно продолжил рисовать, как ни в чем не бывало.

Они с Майком... 

— Можно. Можно всех сразу.

— Видел, какой велик Хоппер подарил ей? Улетный. 

Макс зажмурилась от солнца, сморщив нос, и Уилл улыбнулся.

— Крылья особенно хороши, — задумчиво протянул, раскрашивая ей нарисованные кеды.

Они с Майком отдалились. Это чувствовалось теперь очень явно — все свободное время Майк проводил с Джейн, помогая ей освоить школьную программу. Или учил ее кататься на велосипеде. Или просто гулял с ней по городу вдвоем.

Это было понятно. Наверное, если бы у Уилла была девушка, он вел бы себя точно также.

Наверное.

— Как думаешь, вода уже достаточно прогрелась? — спросила Макс.

— Должна. Стоит поехать на днях на другую сторону карьера, где неглубоко, и опробовать.  
— Предлагаю завтра.

— Если грозы не будет, видела прогноз? 

Рисунок выглядел уже иначе — законченным он смотрелся намного лучше. Нарисованная улыбающаяся Макс на нарисованной траве с нарисованным парком позади. Пожалуй, это была лучшая работа из всех, что рисовал Уилл за последние пару недель.

Старый блокнот с рисунками монстров и изнанки Уилл сжег три дня назад на заднем дворе поздно вечером, чтобы Джонатан и мама не заметили. 

Ему было важно избавиться от них.

Вчера, когда они с Майком сухо говорили по телефону, как обычно ни о чем, Уилл хотел поделиться своим достижением, но почему-то не смог.

Не после рассказа о том, как здорово Майк катал Джейн на самодельных качелях во дворе дома Хоппера.

— Грозу обещают почти каждый день, ты все еще веришь им?

Уилл пожал плечами. Взглянув на рисунок еще раз, он протянул его Макс.

— Держи, он готов.

Какое-то время Макс заворожено смотрела на лист, не отрываясь, а потом подняла голову к Уиллу.

— Чертовски круто! Спасибо тебе большое! Блин. Это очень круто.

— Тебе спасибо, что согласилась посидеть неподвижно.

Макс резко обняла его, и Уилл растворился в нежных дружеских объятиях.

Возможно, именно с ней он сможет поделиться своими успехами в борьбе с монстрами из головы?

Маме такое говорить страшно. Джонатану — неуютно. Они слишком переживают, чтобы принять информацию спокойно.

А Макс... Макс была хорошая. Макс выглядела так, будто могла его понять не хуже остальных.

— До этого я много рисовал ужасные картинки, — торопливо проговорил он, закрывая краски и складывая кисточки в пенал нервными движениями. — Ты, наверное, видела еще зимой. Примерно такие же — демопсы или изнанка.

Он не смотрел ей в глаза и продолжал толкать вещи в рюкзак.

— А несколько дней назад я сжег все это на заднем дворе дома. Залил розжигом и поджег зажигалкой Стива, которую он оставил у Дастина в тот вечер, когда мы на костре жарили зефир, помнишь? А у Дастина были шорты без карманов, и он запихал зажигалку мне в рюкзак.

Вышло вовсе не так, как в голове — непринужденно и легко. Уилл заметил, что голос его дрожал и даже неприятный холодок пробежался вдоль позвоночника от своих слов.

— Больше я не хочу рисовать эту дрянь.

— Ты больше не видишь эту дрянь, правда? — тихо уточнила Макс без испуганных ноток в голосе. Это успокаивало.

— Нет-нет, — Уилл взглянул на нее и выдохнул: Макс не поменяла позы, не сидела прищурившись, не смотрела на него с подозрением — она просто держала в руках свой молочный коктейль и мягко улыбалась.

— Ничего подобного.

— Молодец, — сказала она и хлопнула Уилла по плечу. — Ты очень смелый человек, Уилл. После всего... Я тобой восхищаюсь.

Впервые Уилл ощутил настолько сильное смущение, что его лицо запылало диким жаром, как не горело даже от солнца.

— Ты можешь рассказывать мне все, что угодно, если хочешь, — просто добавила Макс. 

— Спасибо, Макс, — хрипло выдавил он, все еще растерянно смотря перед собой и осознавая всю благодарность, какую испытывал в тот момент.

Макс еще раз погладила его плечо и медленно поднялась на ноги.

— Слушай, давай пройдемся до Аркады? Хочу посмеяться над неудачниками вживую, — подмигнула она Уиллу.

Уилл был не против. Тем более что с серьезными разговорами он на сегодня закончил.


End file.
